nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:REALNerfNinja6
The Rules #'Please do not post in the archives - they are of old talk conversations.' #'If I leave a message on your talk page, make sure you reply on MINE, not your own.' #'Always try to sign.' #'Do not put some Rebelle thing like "Don't hate Rebelle, just buy one and paint it". Those will be undone and if someone does it multiple times, I will pay them a visit. I DO NOT MOD.' #'Messages to do with review edit-warring and about the 'new review system' will now be removed.' #'Do not harass me or vandalise this page.' #'Do not remove content from it without explaining why. ' #'Do not ask me how to change your signature or sign. The answer will be a redirect to Marcfyre's talk page. Like here:S' #'If you have an account PLEASE try to leave the message when you are logged in. A couple of newcomers made that mistake, and it was a bit annoying.' #'I find messages like 'Let's get on the chat' useless as I might get it several hours later, plus I don't go on the chat much.' #'Please leave your message at the BOTTOM of the talk page if it is a new topic. This isn't too major, but it is irritating having people post replies in the middle of conversations.' #'If you contact me because I made a false edit ONCE, I will accept it the first couple of times, but not after that.' I think that will do if you read that. Now you can bug me :D Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) archive just set it up for youDartmaster8 (talk) 16:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Arsenals I'm just messing around, I'll tell them that I lied after they get mad. --Let 'em RAGE 20:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you do a Who's REALNerfNinja6 blog post like me, NSA, and Captain? --Let 'em RAGE 00:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) lol, who would give personal info in Nerf Wiki, there's too many people. Praxis But I got it for 15 bucks ;p lol.--Let 'em RAGE 14:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Look at this --Let 'em RAGE 15:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) New wiki I can't visit it right now, chikus is unstoppable! --Let 'em RAGE 14:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) relax dude, already reported to vstf. give it some time.Dartmaster8 (talk) 14:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Private chat? What do you mean? --Let 'em RAGE 13:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) You are right, but he still knew what I meant. --Let 'em RAGE 19:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) stop spelling color as coluor THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 15:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) hey sorry about the color thing it is one of my pet peves cause i live right by the canaidan border THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 17:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) How is this offensive? --Let 'em RAGE 19:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ?QUESTION?: How do you change your signature to something other than your name? ARF I'm ARF. Garchomp9 (talk) 16:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) About the Stryfe mission kit Hi, I see you renamed the "Stryfe CS-18 Mission Kit" page I made to "Stryfe Mission Kit". I'd sorta like to inform you that if you look at the MyLastDart post I referenced on that page, you can see the picture of the packaging that clearly refers to it as the former name. The Kohl's website listing shows it too. I feel that's how it should be named here, even if it's not the actual name of the blaster; it's still the official name for the mission kit. Escargoon https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-JqBoj-Mgzf8/Uc8JBup6KPI/AAAAAAAAFlQ/gbCKbxQZQSE/s40/Escargoon.png (talk) 18:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) You and Dart/Nerfmaster8 I understand that you and Dart/Nerfmaster8 are in disagreement with things. However, please try and control your behavior and keep from making a big scene out of this. Jet Talk • ] 21:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Realnerfninja6, I don't think that you understand the situation. you practically started this entire mess and you even suggested that we both leave each other alone, which you failed to do. *first you started whining that you were not given rollback on dart blaster encyclopedia. guidelines for promotion are listed in nerfmaster8's goodbye post and you did not meet any of those. *second, you preceded to post insults, negative messages on a goodbye post; now you are asking jet to NOT remove those? *third, you blocked me on nerfipedia over childish behaviors-removing a retorical question you posted on my message wall. let's get something straight here, all users have the right at their own discretion to remove any messages whether it be spam, vandalism, delete after seeing, retorical questions or pointless messages. *fourth, you continued your behavior even after you were asked to stop. that pretty much resulted in the threat of getting wikia staff involved since jet is unwilling to deal with disruptive users besides giving out stern warnings, which don't accomplish much. *last of all, I suggest you stop this and ignore each other because otherwise you will not like the final outcome.Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Centurion stock Are you kidding me? The Nitron's stock looks nothing like the one on the Centurion! 23:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I know I do that often, but I do it with everyone. I'll message you a little less often then. --Let 'em RAGE 12:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) hostile/harassment Due to your continued behavior a formal complaint has been sent to wikia staff. your behavior has not only occured on one wiki alone but over multiple. You are not to continue topic discussion over this topic or to communicate with me in any way. FEEL FREE TO DELETE THIS.Dartmaster8 (talk) 16:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) re: ? that was to close any possible loopholes of you being able to cause chaos anywhere on the wiki. Your edits that you made under the account "VideogameNinja " correspond with your edit behavior of poor grammar and anti-rebelle stance. not only that, but that account also edited your current acount with edit summary "Oh, it got undone". As the protect logs state, both account profiles have been edit locked to only administrators. All evidence point toward a sock puppet account. Wish to explain an alternative conclusion? I'm going to leave this with one last piece of advice for you: If you ever wish to edit again on Dart Blaster Encyclopedia, stop your hostile behavior, learn to edit in a civil manner, respect the rules and policies.Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) that was default message, i might change it later. seriously though if you act a bit more civil we can end this... its your choice though. its a waste of my time and yours when i block you each time. Dartmaster8 (talk) 14:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ARF If you are a ARF, do you edit the Rebelle Pages? I think not. RE: It was old, inactive for more than a week, and getting out of hand. Your one post that made no sense after a week of inactivity doesn't count. The thread was never meant to get out of hand. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 15:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Profile Yank is American Slang. It means you are British. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) re: you have posted spam and untrue statements, that is why those were removed. Dartmaster8 (talk) 15:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) take a look at the posts you made that were removed, continue acting like a child and i WILL ignore you.Dartmaster8 (talk) 15:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) that was off topic and did not contribute to the discussion. that the same as if "LOL" or "^" or any other pointless post. there were also other posts where you impostered other users in which you posted inapproprite text in an attempt to frame them. go see the removed posts and reasons. you have posted multiple posts on the forum that were removed due to violations of the rules and civil conduct. you are not doing anyone here a favor by complaining about your posts being removed by others to local staff here.Dartmaster8 (talk) 04:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Again you have not contributed anything useful to the community discussion besides your constant protests. DBE policies are normal civilized conduct most people are able to agree with and follow even if they are not put in print. These are certainly not difficult to follow unless you are a child or just enjoy acting immature.you can target the wiki that i am helping on but you will regret doing so in the future when actual content articles are added.Continued complaints on user talk pages won't do you any good and will result in any messages you leave being deleted.Dartmaster8 (talk) 21:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Clown wtf? this isn't funny? Don't you dare do that again You posted the clown pic on my talk paga a time ago. I was joking anyways. King-Charles (talk) 14:50, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Well,someone posted the excatly clown you had as a profile picture. RE: Userpage spamming I removed the category because it's not one we need on the wiki. Categories are used for, as their name suggests, categorizing pages according to subject and use. A category for "awesome people" is not needed. Jet Talk • ] 19:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Name Sorry :( I liked your name to much :( NerfNinja66 (talk) 14:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok,I get It. Sorry.I already changed my name,by putting a extra 6'' behind the 6. Ok,Sorry for stolen your name. WHAT? COME ON MAN,I AM SORRY :( last warning Please stop this! I have told you over and over to stop spamming and trying to continue this argument for what ever reason you have.Dartmaster8 (talk) 21:59, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Latest userpage update RE: You didn't post a clown,didn't you? ok,I'm not really afraid of other clowns... But! Please Don't please spam my talk with clown pic( Like NN666 did) Morshu.com Please stop giving Morshu.com a hard time. He's obviously new here, and has been making good edits. However, for little to no reason, you've been reverting them. As they are quality edits, I ask you to please stop undoing the edits unless there is something genuinely wrong with them. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 13:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Mmmmmmm, dont touch my edits and we wont have a problem. Morshu.com (talk) 13:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Mmmmmm, well, dont bother touching them, cause the original year dates were wrong. As proved by Gamegear360 almost a year ago (Talk:Maverick REV-6), the Dart Tag line wasn't introduced until 2005. The magstrike was released in 2007 as it wasn't seen in the 2006 line ,and there were ads for it dating back to 2007. The Eliminator was well know already to be from 2008, it was jus tnever changed. The Firestrike was from 2006 because of a 2006 NerfHaven post which talked about the discovery of the new Firestrike. Its all in the proof. You touch the articles; you get reverted. Morshu.com (talk) 14:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Nm8 Why did you delete it. I only helped you. Ok... But we all know he's Dartmaster8! You don't like when I message you like this, yet you do it. I've seen the spectre at Walmart but do whatever you want then. --I am AWESOME! 12:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) forum both you and greencoper spammed useless discussions, yet you did nothing to remove those. not sure i get your point?Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) sockpuppet so why is both profiles similar then? again, you give me no reason to believe you that was not you.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 15:51, September 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Aftermath Sorry for the late response. I've restored your replies in both threads. 'Jet''' Talk • ] 03:48, September 20, 2013 (UTC)